


Working Things Out

by Joanne_c



Category: Jessie's Girl (Song)
Genre: High School, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You still don’t know what the hell you’re doing. A part of you still thinks you should’ve ignored the text, and another part of you knows you would have if it’d come from Jesse. But it hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Things Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [cookie2011](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2011) collection. 



> I know the song title is Jessie's Girl but I thought it was Jesse for too long in my teen years to spell it differently in the story. Penny for the girl is a name chosen at random. I added the underage warning as the characters decided they were in high school as I was writing.

You still don’t know what the hell you’re doing. A part of you still thinks you should’ve ignored the text, and another part of you knows you would have if it’d come from Jesse. But it hadn’t.

You can’t even remember if she ever texted you before, not that it matters. You’re just trying to keep up a good front, because you can’t believe something isn’t going to happen tonight, and you’re even less sure that it won’t be the ending of your longest friendship.

It’s only been three days since you got up the courage to tell them both all the feelings swirling around inside you, lust and love for her, and, that part was more difficult, how long you’ve been in love with your best friend. Well, as long as you’re prepared to admit that it’s been love, because you can’t really remember a time when you weren’t in love with Jesse, but you don’t want to give everything away. You want to maintain some form of dignity.

You’re still thinking how surprised you are that it didn’t take longer when the door opens. Jesse’s house is huge and you were expecting the butler, but instead it’s Penny, and she doesn’t seem any different, as much as you’d like to think her smile is a little warmer. She tells you Jesse’s out on the patio with the grill, that his parents are on another trip and that the servants have the night off. All you can really think is that at least no one else will hear just what goes down, that you’ll keep up a certain amount of dignity.

You let it go when Penny takes you out to the patio and Jesse hands you a pair of tongs and you fall back into the old teasing and if you’re thinking you’re storing these up as memories in case it is the last time you all spend time together, it doesn’t seem to be making a difference in how things have stopped being awkward.

Dinner’s good, and you even manage a few jokes, but you’re still aware of a tension in the room, and that most of it seems to be coming from Jesse. You figure that he’s still processing, it’s not every day your best friend tells you he’s in love with you – okay so that’s never happened for you, it’s a detail.

After you all finish eating, you curl up on the couch in the living room and wait for Jesse to put some music on, like always. The Stones pound through the room and you smile, some things never change. Then they sit with you, one on each side and Penny’s long dark hair drapes over your shoulder as Jesse puts a hand on the other one.

You bite your lip, ready for the “we really care about you, but not like that,” speech, but then Jesse’s talking and it’s not what you expected, it’s words about expectations and not knowing what he had until it was right in front of him but he wouldn’t have traded Penny for anything and you’re okay with that because Penny’s pretty damn special too, which you don’t realise you’ve said aloud until Penny smiles and thanks you. It’s still not fully sinking in until Jesse kisses you, though, and you’re a little shocked but a hell of a lot more turned on by getting something you only ever allowed yourself to dream about.

You’re still kind of in shock and it’s Penny that interrupts your thoughts, standing up and taking your hand, and Jesse’s. She leads you to his room, and there’s more kissing and touching and before you even know it, you’re naked, and a second later you realise they are too, and Penny’s pushing you back on the bed and you’re hard as steel as she takes your cock into her mouth, moaning as she does, her mouth’s so warm and wet and tight, and then you see Jesse above you and he’s stroking his cock and you’re just too damn turned on not to beg for it in your mouth. Luckily, he clearly had the same thought in mind and he does tease your lips with the head, but the feel of his sticky pre-come is something else you dreamed of.

It’s even better when his cock slides in though, your mouth open for it and sucking, you know what you like and you know what you’ve always imagined you’d do if he let you have his, so you’re doing those and it’s clear he likes it from how loud his moans are and you’re reminded of Penny when she takes all of your cock in and deep throats you, which no one’s ever done before and then you’re thrusting, swallowing Jesse’s cock down and taking it in, not all of it, not yet, but a damn decent amount and you keep sucking and working your tongue on him, moaning around him as Penny drives you wild with her mouth.

Somehow, you make Jesse come first, and you swallow all that he gives you, watching as he moves aside, so all you have to do is look down to see Penny’s face between your legs, her dark hair spread over your thighs and Jesse murmuring how good you both look, and that’s when you come, knowing he likes watching you.

You and Jesse both know that Penny needs taking care of now, and you feel like you should wait, but Jesse murmurs in your ear that he wants to see you take care of her, to show him the things you dreamed of doing with her and you’re up and kissing her almost before he finishes saying it, and god, she’s so soft and pretty in your arms, her breasts feel so good mashed up against you, she’s half sitting on you and you can feel her, wet and hot against your thigh, and you could almost get her off like this, but you want more, and so you tell her to lay back, watching as she spreads her legs for you without being told and if you could get hard again this soon, you would be because she’s here and you can have her.

Instead you go down on her, tasting her juices, licking her slick, swollen lips and clit, driving her crazy enough to writhe under your tongue until she comes. You don’t stop, and you’re still surprised when she comes again, but damn is it hot.

You know you’ll be up for more, soon, from and with either of them, but right now, she’s sensitive and you and Jesse aren’t hard again, so you cuddle up to her and smile as you feel Jesse holding you on your other side.

Admitting you all wanted each other was the hard part but you’re pretty sure now it’s going to be easier.


End file.
